Thunder Rolls, Lightning Strikes
by CookieCrazyLamboTwins
Summary: A new decepticon seeker femme arrives and has most of the mechs begging on their knees for her. But she has her optics set on another. Later the Autobots and Decepticons somehow find themselves traped, forced to work together. And it gets worse, someone is carring a sparkling. ThundercrackerXOC
1. Chapter 1

**This story i just haaadd to write! Thundercracker just doesn't have enough stories! Soooo i decided to do him some justice! **

**On ward my trusty Steve! (Yes, i know it's steed, but I like steve better.)**

**I don't own Transformers!**

* * *

"Soundwave, I presume you have information on the new Decepticon we are to be receiving from Shockwave?" Megatron asked his 3rd in command. "Affirmative. Arrivals designation: Lightning, gender: femme, Cybertonian type: seeker, tine: unknown." Soundwave informed his leader. "Hmmmm, a femme seeker? That should be interesting. Send Thrust, Ramjet, and Dirge to collect her." Megatron commanded. "As you wish, Lord Megatron." Soundwave replied, he then left the throne room to find the seekers.

"Ramjet: you and your trine will go to these coordinates to collect the new seeker." Soundwave ordered and sent the three seekers the coordinates. The trine saluted and left.

* * *

"What do you think the new seeker will be like? I wander if it's a mech or femme? Do you think they have a trine?" Thrust asked. "Would you shut it Thrust!? We're almost there." Ramjet grumbled. They reached the space bridge site and landed. "I guess they aren't here yet." Dirge shrugged. "Obviously." Ramjet grumbled. Then lights started flashing, wind started blowing, and clicks and whirs were heard. The space bridge was opening. When the dust and rocks settled, there in the middle was a blue and black seeker femme. "It's a femme!" Thrust gasped. "Hey, were-" Ramjet was cut off by by the femme pointing her blaster in his face. "Woa! Hey let us explain!" Dirge yelled. The new seeker thought for a moment then lowered her gun. "Were Decepticons. I'm Ramjet, and this is my trine. Thrust and Dirge." Ramjet explained. "I'm...Lightning." She answered cautiously. "Were here to take you back to the base." Thrust added in. "Alright. Lead the way." Lightning said. The trine nodded, turned and transformed. Lightning following.

The trine reached the base in the ocean. The purple ship rose and opened, and the jets entered and transformed. "We'll take you to Megatron." Ramjet said with a nod. They led Lightning down the hall to Megatrons throne room. Ramjet pinged the door open and the four seekers entered. The scene before them wasn't surprising.

"Megatron! You could have at least told me a new seeker was arriving! They are under my command!" Starscream yelled. "Yes, but **_YOU_ **are under **_MY_** command!" Megatron growled. Starscream growled back at him and was about to say something back when someone yelled at them both. "HEY! STOP ARGUING, NOW! Megatron is the leader, yes. BUT! He should have informed commander Startscream of my arrival! Now you BOTH will apologize for acting like sparklings!" Lightning yelled at them. Everyone was frozen. "I don't hear APOLOGIZING!" She growled. Megatron and Starscream stared at her in shock. "Sorry." Starscream mumbled. "Sorry." Megatron growled. "Good. My designation is Lighting. I was sparked and raised in the Cynertronian city of Vos. I am here to serve Lord Megatron with the rest of my kind." Lightning said followed with a bow. "Well, I am grateful you are here. Starscream and his trine will show you around. Your new quarters are currently under construction though, so you may have to make some recharging arrangement with someone." Megatron said with a wave of his hand at the end dismissing everyone.

* * *

**Thundercrackers POV**

While Starscream and Megatron were yelling at each other...again, the door opened. Skywarp and I looked towards the conehead trine, with them was a beautiful femme. She had glistening blue and black armor that shone like the stars. She looked right at me and I swear I felt my spark jump when she gave me a small smile. After all the yelling was done Skywarp nudged me out of my thoughts and I followed behind Lightning who was following Starscream and Skywarp. I couldn't help but trace my optics across her frame. 'Primus, she's beautiful.' I thought.

I wasn't paying attention when we stopped, so I ran right into Lightning knocking her to the floor. Starscream face palmed and called me and idiot and Skywarp just laughed. "*gasp* I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going! Are you alright?" I said apologetically while helping her up. She stood up and we were practically faceplate-to-chasis (me being taller than her.). She smiled up at me. "I'm ok." She mumbled staring into my optics. I smiled back at her and we just stood there staring into eachothers optics, her hands in mine. It was perfect. "I'm Thundercracker by the way." I told her. "Lightning." She replied. Then Starscream ruined it. "Alright you two. Lets go." He said pulling Lightning away.

Next to me Skywarp sighed, "C'mon TC. Unless you want 'Screamer to give Lightning the tour by himself?" I glared at Skywarp, but followed Starscream.

**(Lightning's POV)**

I didn't even listen to a word commander Starscream was saying. I was waaayy to busy thinking about his trine mate. Thundercracker I belive his designation is. He and his purple and black seeker trine mate were walking in front of me.

'Thundercracker seems really nice.' I thought. 'And he has an AAAAAAMMMMMAAAAAZZZZIIIINNG voice! Whenever he talks I feel his voice vibrate through me. And I have to admit...it's pretty slaggin' sexy. Good thing I have some self control other wise, my cooling fans would've kicked in right there.'

The next time we stopped **_I _**ran my faceplates right into Thundercracker's shoulder! Luckily before I fell on the floor for the 2nd time, Thundercracker caught me (like when you dip a girl back when your dancing). My arms instinktivly wrapped around his neck and we were face to face. I smiled and laughed sheepishly. "Sorry. I guess I wasn't waching where I was going." i apologized. Thundercracker grined at me. "I could fall on the floor and we could call it even?" He rumbeled. I smiled again and laughed at him. After that we just stood there looking at eachother...again. When I heard his fans kick on, mine following only astroseconds after his. Thundercracker cleared his throat and stood up straight, pulling me with him. **  
**

when we stood up he took a step back giving me some space. I looked at Starscream and the other seeker and felt my face plates heat up. Starscream raised and optic ridge at me. "Ok then, you two done?" He paused and I nodded. "Alright then.-" "This is our quarters. Would you like to stay with us? I-I mean, you don't have to I was just offering." Thundercracker interupted. "If that's ok with your trines mates. I'd be honored." I answered looking at Starscream and the other seeker, whom I still don't know his designation.

"Fine." Starscream sighed.

"Yay! We're gonna have lots of fun! Oh and I'm Skywarp!" The purple and black seeker said bouncing over and pulling me into the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**You guys seemed to like this story! :) I like this story too though! :D soooo enough with me typing useless junk.** **Thanks for the reviews!**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Later that night after watching a movie and playing a few Cybertronian card games the four seekers were scattered around the room. Starscream and Skywarp were asleep on their berths, but Thundercracker and Lightning were still up. They were sitting in the corner on the floor by Thundercracker's berth, the tips of their wings slightly touching. Both were working their way to their sixth cube of high grade.

"So. Tell me about your self, Thundercracker." Lightning slurred.

"Well. I was raised in Vos, like you. My creators abandoned me right before I became a full grown mech, so I learned to live on my own. About a decade later I met Skywarp. He was also alone and we became good friends. And when the war started Starscream chose me and Skywarp to be his trine mates. What about you?" Thundercracker answered.

"My creators offlined when I was a youngling and I was put into an orphanage. When I was almost a full grown femme I ran away from the orphanage where I found my own trine. When the war started we decided to stay nuetral. But one day we were out flying , and some other overcharged, nuetral, seekers spotted us and...well...I lost my trine that day. Before they offlined one of my trine mates, Rocketblast, told me not to mourn over them and to join a side to help end this war. So thats what I did, I'm not really sure why I became a Decepticon though." Lightning replied.

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that...i've heard of seekers that lost their trine and only about 1 out of 10 can take the pain and move on, while the others...they commit suicide. Wait, was that recent? The..umm offlining of them?" Thundercracker asked. "Yeah." Lightning said her optics gettig watery. "H-hey. Lightning, I'm going to help you through this. No matter what the problem is, or what I'm doing, you can always come and talk to me. You are going to be that 1 bot out of 10 that gets through this. Do you hear me?" Thundercracker said sternly. A tear rolled down Lightning's cheek and a small sob escaped her lips. Thundercracker set his high grade down and took Lightnings out of her hand setting it down to, then he pulled her into a hug.

"I-i can't do this TC! I'm not a Decepticon! I don't know what to do! I mean I'm all alone, everyone i've ever loved and cared for left me!" Lightning sobbed into Thundercracker. "Shhhh. Hey Lightning I promise I'll help you through this. I know for a fact that Skywarp, Starscream and the other seekers are tired of this slaggin' war. Just stick with us and you'll be fine." Thundercracker soothed. Lightning pulled away from him and sniffled. "Really? *sniffle* Thank you Thundercracker." Lightning said smileing softly at him. Thundercracker smiled back and cuped her cheek in his hand. Then he slowly moved closer to her. Using his thumb he wiped away a tear on her cheek then he rested his forehead on hers. Lighting stared into his optics. "You're so beautiful." He whispered, and when he whispered their lips lightly brushed against eachother.

Right then Lightnings fans kicked on, and Thundercracker closed the distance between them. Lightnings optics widened in shock but she kissed back lightly. Then Thundercracker pulled back quickly. "I'm so sorry! I didn't know what I was doing and-" TC was cut off when Lightning kissed him quickly again then sat back smiling at him. He sat there confused for a minute then sat back against the wall next to her, and they sat there in silence for a few moments. "So umm, why is your name Lightning?" Thundercracker asked. "I'll show you. Let me see your hand, please." she said. Thundercracker held his hand out to her and she placed hers on top of his. She smiled at him and soon after Thundercracker felt a puls of electricity go through his hand and travel through his frame. He looked up from his hand at Lightning and smiled. She moved her hand from his and sat back.

* * *

The next morning Lightning was awakened by voices arguing, and she was being picked up off the ground. Then she was layed on what felt like a berth. "...ing...Light...ng! Lightning! Wake up!" It was Skywarp leaning over her. She opened her optics and groaned. "Primus femme! How did you and TC end up NOT fragging eachother into a blivion last night?!" Skywarp asked grinning. "Huh? What? What'er you talkin' about?" Lightning groaned. "You and TC drank like 15 cubes of high grade last night! Then when 'screamer and I got up this morning you and TC were out like lights and sleepin all over each other! I didn't know where you began and Thundercracker ended for cryin out loud!" Skywarp said. Then a loud clang rang throughout the room when Thundercracker smacked Skywarp in the helm. "OW!" Skywarp yelped. "Could you be any louder, 'warp!?" Thundercracker yelled holding his helm and taking a seat on the berth Lightning was laying on. "Sorry." Skywarp mumbled rubbing his helm. "Well goodmorning to you too." Lightning said sitting up on her knees. Thundercracker gave her a sideways glance but still smiled. "C'mon Skywarp. Let them get over their hangovers in peace. Primus knows their gonna need all the quite they can get." Starscream said dragging Skywarp out of their room.

"Not a morning person huh? Whats wrong? Wake up on the wrong side of the floor?" Lightning asked with mock sympathy. Thundercracker smiled at her. "Ugh, it's not funny. I've never slept on the floor before. Now i'm just...ugh sore." Thundercracker complained. Lightning moved behind him and rubbed his wings. "Awww. Poor wittle TC." She teased. Thundercrackers wings twiched at the touch. "Hey, um...about what happened last night...your not mad are you?" Thundercracker asked.

"What are your talking about? Oh! The kiss? I'm not mad about that. You're actually not a bad kisser." She replied still messaging his wings. Thundercracker smilled to himself. "Thanks. You're not bad yourself either." He replied. "Thanks." She answered smiling. Then Thundercracker felt some more small pulses of electricity go through him, and they actually untenesed the sore wires. "Ugh, it's like you have a magical touch!" Thundercracker groaned with relief. Lightning giggled and continued messaging.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter was kinda short. I'm also sorry I haven't updated in forever! :( but summers almost here so i'll have LOTS of time to update SUPER LONG chapters for you guys! :D **

**sooooo review please! :3**


End file.
